<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Contro ogni aspettativa by hapworth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268117">Contro ogni aspettativa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth'>hapworth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writober 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Heretic Doms Club - Marie Sexton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flash Fic, Introspection, M/M, Melancholy, Spoilers, post Terms of Service</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Intimamente, aveva sperato che l'uomo scegliesse lui, che comprendesse quanto suo marito fosse... interessato, più che innamorato; che avesse chiaramente scelto River come ripiego e non come compagno per motivazioni serie quanto invece lo aveva fatto lui.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phil Manderson/River McKay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writober 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Contro ogni aspettativa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Questa storia partecipa al "<a href="https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2020/09/22/writober-2020/"><i>Writober</i></a>" di <a href="https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/">Fanwriter.it</a>.<br/><b>prompt:</b> relazione || <b>lista:</b> change</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L'essere in competizione non era mai stato di suo interesse, non perché non volesse lottare per ciò che riteneva importante, ma perché quel lato della sua vita era riservato esclusivamente al nuoto e ai suoi tempi. Sfidava se stesso, non altri.<br/>Una parte di sé aveva cercato di mantenersi tale anche quando aveva rischiato di perdere River, quando la distanza tra loro era diventata tale perché Terrence aveva dovuto metterci il becco, cercando di potergli via River per il semplice fatto che non aveva più un giovane chirurgo con cui trastullarsi.<br/>Intimamente, aveva sperato che l'uomo scegliesse lui, che comprendesse quanto suo marito fosse... interessato, più che innamorato; che avesse chiaramente scelto River come ripiego e non come compagno per motivazioni serie quanto invece lo aveva fatto lui.<br/>Non si era illuso, in verità: un matrimonio aveva il suo peso, dieci anni di storia avevano altrettanto peso e River era un uomo gentile, dal temperamento pacato e quella strana abitudine allo sminuirsi che tanto faceva arrabbiare Phil. Non avrebbe dovuto accontentarsi, avrebbe dovuto avere ciò che meritava, niente di meno. River <em>meritava</em> qualcuno che lo trattasse come se fosse importante e sì, lui non aveva la presunzione di credersi la persona giusta, ma... ma River era tornato da lui. Lo aveva scelto.<br/>Phil avrebbe dovuto dirgli che non era lui la scelta giusta, ma come avrebbe potuto? River era tutto ciò che desiderava, ciò che forse aveva sempre desiderato senza mai trovarlo davvero. Era <em>felice</em> con River, di quella felicità che aveva invidiato così spesso a Warren, tanto da sentirsi inferiore e impotente, considerato quanto male gli andavano le cose.<br/>Forse non era perfetto, ma River sorrideva, River lo baciava e lo accettava per com'era, anche se avevano una relazione difficile, anche se lui stesso non sembrava pienamente consapevole di cosa desiderasse davvero se non la semplice presenza del proprio compagno. Era complicato, ma River sembrava così a proprio agio in ogni ruolo che lui decideva di fargli assumere per propria mancanza, che si sentiva lusingato di quell'importanza che l'uomo gli dava.<br/>Lo amava, anche se forse non era in grado di esprimerlo in modo diretto, anche se a volte si sentiva ancora in difetto nei confronti di quell'uomo straordinario che aveva scelto lui, un'incognita vivente, alla stabilità di un rapporto conosciuto. Aveva ancora tanta strada da fare prima di accettare pienamente i propri cambiamenti, ma la consapevolezza che River ci fosse, sembrava davvero ciò che più contava, a prescindere da tutto il resto.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>